The present invention relates to a plug part, in particular a cable harness plug, for producing an electrical plug connection to a further plug part, essentially including
a housing;
a contact carrier situated in the housing; and
a multipole seal manufactured from gel or silicon and situated on the side facing away from the plugging direction.
Plug parts have a compact design. They typically have a contact carrier upper part, which, on the side facing away from the plugging direction, i.e., on the outgoing side of the cable, accommodates contacts that are situated in the contact carrier and that are either inserted by automatic insertion (fitting) equipment or are accordingly electrically connected to a cable, for example. The lower part of the contact carrier is used for producing the electrical plug connection to a further plug part.
The upper part of the contact carrier also has a gel or silicon seal, which is situated within a frame.
A disadvantage of the preceding type of plug parts is that such frames that accommodate the gel or silicon seal are not suitable for automatic insertion equipment since this frame is to be viewed as an interfering contour. This means that the actual insertion plane is recessed in the upper part of the contact carrier, and that additional sidewalls, latches, and locking hooks may exist at the upper part of the contact carrier. This complicates the automatic insertion or renders it impossible.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a plug part in such a manner that the disadvantages of the related art are avoided.
The object is achieved in that a flat holding plate having insertion openings and being able to latch to the contact carrier is provided on the multipole seal, on the side of the plug part facing away from the plugging direction, locking arms hinged to and extending away from the holding plate being formed in the plugging direction of the plug part.
A fundamental advantage of the present invention is that a completely flat surface is created that enables the plug part to be automatically inserted in a simple manner.
Preferably, the holding plate is designed as a plastic plate resting directly on the gel or silicon seal. It has openings via which the plug pins are accordingly inserted.
The locking arms are advantageously hinged directly at the edge of the holding plate and have detent hooks at their free ends that engage with cutouts provided in the contact carrier. As a result, it is possible to simply place the holding plate on the contact carrier prior to insertion.
In comparison with the detent hooks, the cutouts are dimensioned to be larger in the plugging direction in order to enable play of the holding plate in the plugging direction, so that, if possible, the insertion gripper does not destroy the plug part during the automatic insertion.
After assembly, the holding plate itself can remain on the plug part since it in no way affects the actual functioning of the plug part.